The Confines of a Shell
by xSILH
Summary: The wizarding world has several hidden doors, just like love.


**The Confines of a Shell**

Luna Lovegood was wandering the halls of Hogwarts barefoot due to her missing shoes. Searching near and far for them, she suddenly felt she could detect a hint of distant whimpering in the background. She traced the sound slowly, curiously, under the assumption that not many shared this free period with her. As she peered around the corner, she hugged the wall to ensure her entrance didn't startle anyone. Who she discovered to be making the sound was none other than Cho Chang, sitting on the floor against one of the walls, crying to herself.

"Well hello, Cho," Luna began, "spending your free period letting off some steam, are we?"

"Oh.." Cho sniffled and wiped her face, embarrassed. "Hi, Luna. I didn't hear you come."

"Well no one every does, really." Luna reached into her bag and grabbed a purple handkerchief embroidered with her name in white thread. She kneeled down to Cho, who assumed Luna was handing it to her, but was shocked as Luna began wiping her tears for her. "May I ask why you're crying in a place like this? Not really appealing for a pretty girl like yourself. You look much prettier smiling if I do say so myself." Cho couldn't help but to smile at Luna's kind words, blushing lightly in response to them.

"Thank you, Luna," Cho said, "it's nothing, really." Luna could always tell when people weren't being honest with her, but never pushed people to places they didn't wanna go.

"Okay, dear," Luna said, folding the handkerchief neatly and placing it in Cho's lap, "you keep this in case it becomes something. Don't worry about returning it too soon. I spend my evenings in the Ravenclaw common room If you'd like to talk later."

Luna had a way of echoing in people's heads. The clear way she spoke her words, and the honesty she spoke them with led people to trust her easily. That being said, she was indeed found by Cho later in the evening. Cho felt an immediate awkward pulse run through her as she and Luna met eyes, that of which Luna could sense right away. She politely made the first engage, offering Cho a seat next to her. Cho nodded and bashfully made her way over.

Luna sat down her book on Nargles and faced Cho respectfully. Just as Cho began to utter something, Luna stopped her and pulled out her wand, gently rotating her wrist, maneuvering it in an enchanting manner. Cho watched closely, assuming Luna was beginning a spell, but nothing became of it. Luna simply placed her wand down and nodded to Cho to continue to speak.

"D-Did you just.. cast a spell?" Cho asked, puzzled.

"Oh, no," Luna responded, "in this book I'm reading on Nargles, it says that Nargles can sense a powerful wizard by their wand articulation, and knows not to tread too closely. Says it's best to practice at least a few times a day." Cho just made a gesture and a nod, confirming she understood, but didn't know what to say next. "Did you come to speak of your troubles from earlier?" Luna smiled.

"Oh, n-no, I just.. I was wondering If you knew much about boys? I haven't been doing so good with them."

"I can't say I'm an expert on boys," Luna began, "only that they're happiest when they're full." Cho giggled, bringing Luna to a smile as well. "But if it's romance you're curious about, I know that scents trigger a reaction to the brain. When a person smells appealing to another, they tend to wanna be closer to that person."

"S-So, like perfume?" Cho asked.

"Perfume works. Maybe something sweet smelling for boys. Flowers don't seem to work as much on them." Luna began to gather her things as the day was getting later. "Ah, and another thing. If you want someone to look at you, try not to seem so stiff." Cho's eyes flared in reaction to Luna's words. She began to loosen up where she was sitting, noting her stiffened posture. Luna then stood, bidding Cho a smile and nod farewell. Cho did the same.

As the day approached it's close, the students were sent scurrying back to their dormitories at the call of the Professors. The ladies of Ravenclaw cleaned up and prepared for bed, Luna and Cho passing another by on occasion. The hours were late. Everyone had gone to sleep on queue except for Cho who's thoughts were keeping her awake. Not only had she lost Cedric to Voldemort, but Harry's heart belonged to Ginny. She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore, reaching beneath her pillow to grab Luna's handkerchief just in case. Luna's words came back to her as she stared at her name embroidered in the fabric.

"_**When a person smells appealing to another..."**_

Cho swallowed a bit of guilt at her curiosity. She turned over in her bed to take a brief look at Luna, sleeping peacefully, and then back to the handkerchief. Slowly, but gradually, she eased it closer to her. Never before had Cho felt so inquisitive about another's scent. The material reached her nose, but she felt that too inelegant of an inhale may awaken someone sleeping nearby, so she let herself breathe as normal. Mesmerizing. Just one breathe of it had her in a trance, as if she were laying outside, surrounded by a field of lilies. Before Cho had realized it, she was completely comforted and had fallen asleep.

Cho dreamt of Luna. Dreamt of the two of them in that field, having not a single worry sitting in the grass, talking and smiling and giggling. As Cho looked up to Luna's graceful smile. Luna caressed her cheek in a manner that confounded her. She wasn't sure if Luna was simply comforting her, being the amazingly kind girl she is, or inviting her in closer for something more. Cho acted on her desires. She followed Luna's guide and inched in closer to her, her eyes fixed on Luna's lips. Their bodies drew closer to one another, their heartbeats in sync. Close enough now to feel each other's warmth, Cho's body began to quiver nervously. The moment the skin of their lips made the briefest of contact, a quick shock was emitted, making Cho jump away from Luna in a flurry and waking her from her sleep.

"Good morning, Cho. Are you ready for the day?" Luna was standing just above Cho as she awoke. "I hope I didn't bother you. You seemed to be overheating in your sleep so I got curious as to what you may be dreaming about." Cho's face was red, and her senses were cloudy. She couldn't think straight and just felt that Luna's image was taunting her more.

"What.. time is it?" Cho asked, looking around to see a few other girls still fighting to stay asleep.

"About 7:30. I like to wake up earlier than others to tend to some of the flowers out in the forest. Would you like to join me?" Luna's grace was keeping Cho wondering whether this was dream or reality, but either way she couldn't resist getting up to follow her.

"Yeah, sure."

Cho threw on a sweater to cover the tank top she fell asleep in, along with some jeans. Once she was ready she paced behind Luna outside of the castle, not being able to help but think of the dream she had. It was still a bit early for her. Most of the other students were sleeping, but she didn't have any classes today so she figured she could take a nap later if she got tired. During their walk, Luna continued to talk to her about the flowers and possible Nargles inside the castle, but Cho was only half listening. Something else Luna said before was ringing in her head.

"_**Try not to seem so stuff.."**_

Cho then began to take note of Luna's posture and the way she moved. She was wearing a beautiful pink and purple dress that showcased her curves amazingly. Cho bit at the tip of her finger. Once they left the castle doors, they felt a nice breeze reach the both of them. Cho didn't often leave the indoors this early, so she never experienced it like this. The sun was shining bright, making Luna's long blonde hair glow, and the breeze was tossing it and the dress around lightly. The same aroma from the handkerchief began to flow into the wind, wafting around Cho and captivating her. She closed her eyes, beginning to see images from the dream again. Envisioning the two of them about to share their kiss, Cho didn't see Luna stop walking and collided into her back.

"Whoops, forgive me. You alright there?" Luna's smile even made an accident like this seem like nothing.

"S-Sorry. Still .. half asleep I suppose."

"Come, sit with me." Luna took Cho's hand, guiding her into a part of the forest where several kinds of flowers grew around one another. They sat upon a large boulder and Luna pulled out her wand. Using the same enchanting flare of the wrist she'd showcased before, she performed the water spell. "_Aguamenti_." Water began to mist from Luna's wand. She carried the same smile she wore in Cho's dream as she tended to the rows of flowers. Cho sat smiling beside her- not so much at Luna's performance, but _at_ Luna in general.

"Beautiful.." Cho said.

"Cho, you seem very bottled up lately. It's not healthy for a mind to keep too many things inside, you know? You should let people know what you're thinking about." Cho wasn't too sure of herself.

"I..I just feel confused.." There was a slight pause between the two, but Luna never stopped smiling.

"Do you know about the confines of a shell?" Luna asked.

"S-Sorry?"

"The confines of a shell. Shells are on creatures that tend to have a lot of predators." Luna put away her wand and turned to Cho as she finished watering the flowers. "I'm not your predator, Cho. You can tell me anything. It's safe to come out of your shell." Cho couldn't help but love the way Luna spoke her words, but she didn't think Luna was ready for this.

"I've just been.. thinking about what you said. How do you know.. I mean. How can you be sure if it's love?"

"Well, there's no sure way to know," Luna said, brushing the hair aside from Cho's face, "you just have to wait. Listen and see what your heart's trying to tell you." Luna started to pull her hand away, but Cho stopped her. She grabbed Luna's wrist with both her hands, keeping Luna's hand upon her cheek like in the dream.

"I'm listening..," Cho said, "I just.. hope it's not wrong."


End file.
